The present invention relates in general to apparatus for use with keg beer. In particular, the present invention relates to an insulation box kit for use in assembling the kit into a storage chamber for use in cooling a beer keg stored within the confines of the chamber.
The dispensing of beer or other beverages from kegs is well known. Keg beer provides an economical method of packaging beer. However, various problems have been associated with this practice.
First, it is typically preferred that the beer remain in a chilled condition, or at least not reach an elevated temperature, at all times for best flavor. However, beer distributors typically do not employ refrigerated trucks to transport the kegs from the central distribution point to the various retail outlets. In warm weather this can result in the beer reaching an elevated temperature and losing the desired flavor. Similarly, in cold weather this poses a risk of causing freezing of the beer, damaging it flavor and possibly damaging the keg itself.
Second, the use of kegs has been especially troublesome for the end user. Full kegs are typically quite heavy, and are difficult to carry manually. Additionally, keeping the tapped keg cool has not been a simple task. It is common for the keg to be placed in a large receptacle (often a trash can) and surrounded with ice. The ice will often melt significantly prior to the keg being emptied, creating water. As the keg is emptied it becomes lighter, and will often float in this water before it is fully emptied. This creates problems in pumping the keg to maintain internal pressure. Additionally, if the receptacle leaks, the water will escape. This is especially troublesome at outdoor events, as it commonly forms mud in the high-traffic area surrounding the keg.
A wide variety of beer keg cooler devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of beer keg cooler devices, for example, the container for a keg or the like disclosed by Hunt in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,491; the ice box for beer barrel disclosed by Yanes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,622; the beer keg cooling container disclosed by Ruano in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,142; the keg cooler disclosed by Lea and Lea in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,678; the insulating cover for keg beer disclosed by Rankin, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,568; and the beer keg cooler disclosed by Trkla and Throolin in U.S. Pat. No. D269,148
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insulation box kit having a base element, four side walls, and a top element, in which each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls, and wherein the top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to to use the kit to rapidly assemble a storage chamber for use in cooling a beer keg stored within the confines of the chamber. The above-described patents make no provision for an insulation box kit having a base element, four side walls, and a top element, in which each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls, and wherein the top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved insulation box kit having a base element, four side walls, and a top element, in which each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls, and wherein the top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element. In this respect, the insulation box kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for rapidly assembling a storage chamber for use in cooling a beer keg stored within the confines of the chamber.
The present kit and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a insulation box kit and method of using is disclosed. The kit comprising: a base element, four side walls, and a top element. Each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls. The top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element. The method of using comprises the steps of adjoining, affixing, closing, getting, interlinking, locating, mounting, obtaining, opening, placing, pouring, pumping, putting, retrieving, sliding, slipping, and sitting. in which the device comprises In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type beer keg cooler devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved insulation box kit, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved insulation box kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base element, four side walls, and a top element. Each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls. The top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a beer keg. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved insulation box kit that has all the advantages of the prior art insulation box kit and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved insulation box kit that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved insulation box kit that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new insulation box kit that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a insulation box kit having a base element, four side walls, and a top element, in which each side wall includes a means for attaching onto said base element and a means for interconnecting to adjacent side walls, and wherein the top element includes a centrally disposed collar defining a centrally disposed hole; and a means for connecting onto said four side walls to said top element. This combination of elements makes it possible to use the kit to rapidly assemble a storage chamber for use in cooling a beer keg stored within the confines of the chamber.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of adjoining, affixing, closing, getting, interlinking, locating, mounting, obtaining, opening, placing, pouring, pumping, putting, retrieving, sliding, slipping, and sitting.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.